


Proving His Worth

by LouPF



Series: Sabelsmut [5]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Gorm is the prostitue working at the Grim Lady. Sabeltann decides it's time he tried out the local toy.
Relationships: Kaptein Sabeltann/Glade Gorm, Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky (implied), Pinky/Glade Gorm
Series: Sabelsmut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851862
Kudos: 6





	Proving His Worth

"Gorm."

Gorm looked up from the stove, where he was stirring enough soup to last the whole crew for several days. He'd found a quiet moment and decided to grab it - it wasn't always easy balancing being a ship's cook and a ship's, well, cock, but he managed. Barely.

Sabeltann was standing in the doorway, expression grim.

"Aye, captain?" Gorm asked, putting down the stirring spoon. He dried his hands on his apron; whatever Sabeltann wanted had to be important. They rarely spoke outside of Gorm's miserable attempts at seducing him.

"Come," said Sabeltann simply, inclining his head. "It's time you prove your worth."

Gorm blinked - then, realizing what he meant, felt his eyes widen. A hot flaring jolt went through him, and he fumbled for the spoon to pull it out of the soup. Really? Was Sabeltann finally going to use him - proper? For weeks Gorm had been trying to bed him - to no avail, as Sabeltann turned him aside every single time. It'd become a personal thing. Seduce Sabeltann - win their fight.

"Pinky!" Gorm called, and Sabeltann narrowed his eyes. Pinky poked his head in from the adjacent room, cheeks flushed. His eyes fell on Sabeltann, and he blinked in surprise. "Watch the soup, will you?"

"Aye," Pinky breathed, rushing over to the stove to grab the spoon. He cast an impish little grin at Gorm. "Have fun."

Gorm rolled his eyes and went over to the door, expecting Sabeltann to lead him away - surely, the galley wouldn't be a proper place for a pirate captain to fuck - but Sabeltann put a hand on his chest. Due to the raised doorstep, he loomed over him, and now his eyes were dark and craving - smouldering and furious.

Gorm swallowed. Another flare of arousal. He'd thought Sabeltann might be forceful - judging by his look, he was. "Apron," Sabeltann grumbled. "Take. It. _Off._ "

He realized, too late, that he was grinning. Oh, hell, _yes_. Sabeltann was absolutely forceful. "Naturally, your Majesty," he mocked - _mocked_! Sometimes he was surprised by his own cheekiness - before unwrapping the apron and flinging it in Pinky's direction.

He didn't turn to see if it landed in the soup or not - he was too busy mentally unravelling in relief at Sabeltann finally, _finally_ looking at him for more than his cooking skills.

Without another word, Sabeltann grabbed Gorm's collar and tugged, pulling him out of the galley. Gorm was taller than him, now, by several inches - but Sabeltann did not let that stop him, dragging Gorm along towards the captain's cabin. The door was slammed open and then shut, and Gorm shoved towards the middle of the floor.

"Kneel," said Sabeltann, steel in his voice and ice in his gaze.

Gorm knelt. He didn't look away.

Sabeltann unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick - stiff and hard, precum trickling down the shaft. He stalked over - just the perfect height, Gorm noted, surprised - and grabbed a fistful of Gorm's hair, pulling hard.

"Now," Sabeltann muttered, and Gorm shuddered, "you're going to be a good little slut and do exactly as I say, okay?"

Hell to the _yes._ "To obey the word of the great Sabeltann," Gorm muttered, folding his arms behind his back and gazing solemnly up at Sabeltann, "would be an almost..." He lowered his voice to a hoarse breath. "...unbearable honour."

Sabeltann snorted. "Spare your breath," he said. "You'll need it."

And he shoved his hard cock into Gorm's mouth. Gorm choked - mostly in surprise - but got himself under control quickly, starting to bob his head.

"No," Sabeltann grumbled, and grasped his hair tighter - it tugged, and Gorm forced himself not to react to the vivid pleasure. "Don't move unless I say so, toy _._ "

Gorm did, letting Sabeltann fuck into his mouth, doing his best to run his tongue over his cock whenever he could - though, Sabeltann was setting a rough, fast pace that was hard to follow.

He was going to struggle with swallowing for some days. The thought made his dick harden.

"You've bed half my men," Sabeltann grumbled, "and they all sing your praises - so prove it, little slut - prove you're worth the space you waste."

Gorm made a gurgled, moaning sound around his dick - he couldn't deny that he enjoyed this, every second of this - being used as a toy for Sabeltann's pleasure -

"Alright," said Sabeltann, giving a harsh tug at Gorm's hair. "Show me what you can do with that filthy little mouth of yours."

 _Thought you'd never ask_ , thought Gorm, but figured it was bad timing to say it. He dove forward, taking Sabeltann's entire cock into his mouth, licking and sucking - even adding the slightest hint of teeth he'd found a surprising amount of people enjoyed.

Sabeltann hummed a satisfied little sound. Good, so he wasn't one of the quiet guys - it was easier knowing how to please someone when they were responsive. Sabeltann wasn't the loudest, either, though - that was yet Pinky, who gasped and writhed beneath and above him, responding to every little move.

Above him, Sabeltann grunted at a particular lick - Gorm repeated it, curious, and found Sabeltann twitched. Oh, now _that_ was interesting - and _incredibly_ hot, the concept of Gorm making Sabeltann gasp after air.

"You've spent your time with my men well," Sabeltann muttered, and Gorm hummed - he was listening - to which there was the slightest stutter of Sabeltann's breath, but not much more. "Though I know who you've spent the most time with, you whore."

Gorm hummed again - still listening - though now he added his hands, rubbing and massaging at the base of Sabeltann's cock.

A shaken gasp. Sabeltenn braved on, though - and Gorm redoubled his efforts, determined to drown Sabeltann in his own pleasure.

"I've heard the sounds you've drawn forth from Pinky," Sabeltann grumbled, and bucked his hips - voluntarily or not, Gorm didn't know, though he took the hint and sped up.

Sabeltann nearly _whimpered._ "And I'm starting to see why," he said, both hands clutching at Gorm's hair, now - Gorm glanced up at him to find his head lolling to the side, eyes half-lidded and hair falling free. "You probably like this, too, don't you, toy? You like being roughed out and fucked hard - _ack -_ "

Gorm had pulled him all the way in, the head of Sabeltann's cock tapping the back of Gorm's throat. He swallowed, then - very deliberately - let out a long, slow moan.

Sabeltann gasped - Gorm looked up to find him heaving for breath, teeth digging into his lower lip, cheeks flushed dark. "You don't deserve him," he whispered, and, tightening his fingers in Gorm's hair, he pulled out and _slammed_ right back in, drawing a gurgled gasp from Gorm. "Nothing of him," Sabeltann continued, and now he buckled forward - in, out - Gorm relaxed his muscles and let his jaw hang slack to make it easier on the both of them. He could feel his eyes rolling back, his own dick aching hard between his thighs, and he moaned, again, again - Sabeltann deep in his throat and heavy on his tongue. "You don't deserve his moans," Sabeltann said, and thrust, "or his hands," thrust, "or his pretty mouth - " thrust.

And Gorm realized with a sudden start that Sabeltann was _jealous_. He was _jealous_ that Gorm got to fuck the golden-haired treasure nearly daily - jealous that Gorm got to hold him, to pleasure him, to draw the most beautiful little sounds from his yet-young lips.

He whined affirmatively around Sabeltann's cock, though he doubted Sabeltann caught it - which was probably for the best, he figured.

"Hold still," Sabeltann snarled, and thrust once more, twice more - "I'll cum on your face, and you're going to enjoy it like the slut you are, aren't you?"

Gorm was going to _cry_ , this was so good - so incredibly good - every inch of him was singing. What did Sabeltann's reasoning matter? This felt _amazing._ Gorm moaned in confirmation, and that was what brought Sabeltann over the edge. He pulled out just enough to cum over his face, and Gorm closed his eyes, letting it splatter across his skin as he panted for air. More than a little bit landed on his lips or tongue, and he eagerly lapped it up, enjoying the bitter taste.

He tilted his head back to look at Sabeltann, unbelievably pleased to find his pupils wide and dark, lips parted and bitten. "I don't get what he sees in you," Sabeltann said, and grabbed his collar once again, pulling him up to his eyelevel, "but you've proved your worth." And with that, he kissed him - hard and furious, all fire and teeth. When Sabeltann again pushed him away, there was an almost _pleased_ smirk on his face. "Cum suits you," he said. "Now get back to the galley. Don't bother cleaning up."

When Gorm stumbled back into the galley, cum on his face and hair and dick aching and hard, Pinky was still watching the soup. He turned to face him when he entered, and immediately he flushed, dark and pleased. "Good?" he asked, jutting out a hip as he grinned.

" _So_ good," Gorm moaned. "So _incredibly_ good, and he didn't even _touch_ me."

Pinky's grin widened. "Want some help with that?"

Gorm had died and been reborn. That was his conclusion. " _Absolutely._ Do you want me to clean up first? The captain wasn't exactly accommodating."

Pinky blinked. "It's Sabeltann's?" Gorm nodded - and something in Pinky's gaze darkened, the stirring spoon slipping from his fingers. "Leave it. I'll take care of that, too."

Oh, _really_? The jealousy was mutual? Gorm sighed wistfully. Why could people never figure things like these out?

Well, he concluded, as he followed Pinky into their shared sleeping quarters - galley boys stick together, after all - at least he was getting tons of good sex out of it.

Maybe he'd let them fumble around in the dark a bit longer. Just for some days.


End file.
